


I put a spell on you because you're mine

by lover_of_blue_roses



Series: Jimercury Week 2020&21 [3]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Happy Ending, Fairy AU, Fluff and Angst, Jimercury Week, M/M, being human (mortal) is hard, loving each other or at least trying, soft, spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22581997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lover_of_blue_roses/pseuds/lover_of_blue_roses
Summary: [basically just 100% the title]Freddie is new at trying to being a human, he hasn't figured it all out but he knows what he feels for Jim must be love and so he puts a spell on him to make sure the feelings are returned.
Relationships: Jim Hutton/Freddie Mercury
Series: Jimercury Week 2020&21 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622485
Comments: 11
Kudos: 17
Collections: Jimercury Week 2020





	I put a spell on you because you're mine

Brian had been born a nymph but was just as much of the forest as its creatures and the fae. Which is why he had grown to hate these men that had forgotten their ways. Once, long ago, many generations by how men could time, they knew to be afraid of the forest and what lurked in its depth. But now time had pasted and the people had forgot. They cut down the wood beyond what they needed merely for heat and did nothing to replant or regrow. They did not fell only the fully grown or the ill but also the young and growing, same with the animals. They killed and destroyed, horribly, cruelly and even beyond their need. They had grown greedy and Brian feared that one day they would even come for him or his kin.

So as much as it pained Brian to see others suffering, he understood why they were leaving their otherworld to come into this one and rain chaos and all and any that would so threaten their source of magic. He had understood the terrible curses they wrought, the lives they ruined with misery and even death; until he understood it no more. As the humans had grown greedy with unchecked down so did these no more Gentle Folk grow cruel and revel in mortals suffering.

Brian had despaired of this, all he sought was balance and peace between the peoples. Which is why he heard the Faes that sought to conspire. They were two and they were such a matched pair. One as the moon and the other as sun, one of hair spun of gold with eyes clearer than the sky, with the other had hair of raven's back and eyes dark of night. They were as wick as sin and as sly as cats, for surely who else would dare to threaten those that had rein for centuries beyond count. Brian felt he could not trust them, yet what choice did he have? If he did nothing then the situation would continue unchallenged.

Yet... Now he feared it had gone to far. The one of the sun, watched over the women and relayed of their fears to see how the other Faes might taunt them and how such temptations could be reduced. The one of the moon watched the men. And oh how he watched them for he understand that much of the societies power dwelled with them. But it was growing into more than that, Brian could tell. His name, his name of magic, a secret amongst so many as it is with Faes, was Mercury after the planet nearest to the sun, and did this not follow, for he was closest to this Fae of sunlight than all in this world or in the other. Yet everyday when Mercury wore his human skin and he let them call by a human name 'Freddie', and everyday he seemed to fit less well into his fairy form, as though his wings were to short and his eyes to brown to really still be of magic. What Brian did not know was of the mortal Mercury had met.

-

Freddie had been so pleased to finally be doing something other than stewing in anger at the imbalance that his fellow Fae were causing. Could they not see the imbalance, to say nothing of the cruel suffering, they were causing? This was simply unsustainable and it would not take long for the magic of their realm to leak into this mortal realm, for them to age, and for their wings to carry them no longer. Clearly something had to be done but they were all to power hungry to see, all but his soulmate, whom had been like his brother through his neverending times.

He had been pleased not only to be doing something that so clearly helped their cause, but to see the pleasure and happiness on people's faces as he blessed their lives. But all of his work was not virtuous, for he would have justice and revenge for those whom had been wronged. Lastly, there were also those he could not help. There was a man for example that tilted the ground by the river, who dreamed of rivers of gold and chests of jewels but this was not a gift Freddie could or would give. That man would unfortunately have his disappointment fester in him as does the untend wound.

But Freddie had long thought about it, about the power he held over this world and their lives. He even made a friend, a very dear friend that seemed to care for him genuinely as Freddie cared for him and his ever growing family for the couple had wished many children and had so been blessed. It seemed that everyday he spent with them, he was less and less tempted to return to the forest, let alone the otherworld.

And that is when he met Jim Hutton. He was strong, hardworking, dedicated, thoughtful and ever so handsome. He was the seventh born of a family of ten and had sought this part of the land to establish himself. Freddie would have turned dew into gemstones, blessed him with a chicken that lays golden eggs, moved mountains, laid the world at this man's feet, if he had but only asked. But, and partly what was so wonderful about Jim, is that he did not. He never asked for more than he needed and Freddie was more than eager to provide.

Jim was botanist, he was not as the farmer that tils and grows the crops of the ground, no his business was the harvesting of seeds, crafted to be greater than their predecessor, and the cultivation of flowers, so gorgeous that would make the Queen of the Fae herself jealous.

The mortal man had brought himself a small patch of ground and he only hoped it might be fertile and so Freddie came under the light of the crescent moon and sprinkled the soot from a dragon's forge so that it might also yield healthy. When Jim complained of slugs, Freddie gave him onions as red as the robin to plant that his garden be free of pests. And so on it went until Jim had no cause left to complain, except for one thing. One thing that still troubled him and weighed heavily on his heart. And that one thing that was missing from his life was love.

And well love was easy, at least to Freddie, who had Fae magic at his control. He could summon a tempest, deliver unicorns and spin straw into gold. Compare to that love was easy, common place. Any two-bit could cast a love spell, hell one could even turn the inanimate animate without having the medle with a mortal directly.

So it's easy, completely trivial, and yet why does Freddie's hands shake as he creeps in the deep of night to place the enchantment. Why does he wait and linger as he watches the steady rise and fall of Jim's chest? What is that thing that trembles in his chest?

He knows its name although he dares not speak it even to himself, least it be the truth realized. It is new to him despite his countless years. He has never felt it and fears he may never again. Which is why he finds himself pacing outside of this cultivator's house until the stars fade and the sun dawns. He considers a thousand times why he should not, why he should leave this mortal man to his mortal fate. For surely Brian would hate him, as cruel as those they rebel against to force a lover to grow old as their love stays young and forever out of their reach. And surely Roger would see this for a sign of weakness, that too long Mercury has been among the humans and has lost his senses.

Yet... Yet he can not turn away. He never makes it further than a dozen paces before he finds himself walking back. For as many reasons as there are to leave there one more to stay. And when the rays of the sun dawn warm and bright, Freddie is indeed the first person Jim's eyes falls upon, sealing the spell. He smiles to see Freddie as he always does, yet something more seems to be lurking in his moustache, "It is early still, what brings you here and with such an odd expression? I cannot tell if the news is grand or dire."

Freddie tries to slate his expression clean, "I- I apologize if I worry you, it is nothing really." He isn't sure that he isn't going to turn away, run and hide, back to the forest, back to the otherworld. For as terrible as the deed he has condemned this man to, the thought of the spell failing, of not being loved seems more terrible still.

But Jim grabs him by the arm stopping him and looking up at him with those deep, deep brown eyes of his. He speaks in his kind and gentle voice, for he is a kind and gentle soul far to good for the likes of Freddie, "It must not be nothing if it has gotten you out of bed and into my corner of the world. Speak please, it is not silly, not nothing if it matters to you."

Freddie is overcome with emotion for he knows now his love is returned, it is clear in the smile, in the look, that is for Freddie and Freddie alone. "It's just you, I was hoping to see you, to be with you," Freddie answers honestly and Jim just smiles all the brighter and in that moment hope and love are greater than the guilt.

But that does not last, as the seasons change and leaves fall, so too does this change as it goes on. Not the spell, for love spells of Fae magic do not fade, and Jim still loves him as unendingly as the sky. What passes is Jim's youth, not that Freddie does not mind for he seems all the more beautiful with every day for it is smile which never fades that Freddie loves, his soul that always laughs, and his heart that always loves. But Freddie does not age. He is as young as the day they met for he holds to his fairy magic.

With the help of Roger, they have bargained away all that the Fae might seek to prey upon. They, with Brian and even his mortal friend John, they have stopped any curses from falling on this land, its crops or its people. A balance is possible again and Roger speaks in exalting tones of their inevitable triumph and their new rightful places upon the Fae thrones.

It is what Freddie had wanted or at least claim to want but now that is so near to being in reach it feels pyrite. Yet how can he stay? Every day the guilt grows within him. When he wakes up to be greeted by Jim's smile, he knows it is a lie that he has constructed. He has stolen this man's will and while it is true he has given him love in return, as genuine as love can be from a fairy, he has denied him real love with a real mortal. Someone to share a lifetime with, a whole lifetime, that will age with him and eventually die with him.

Yet now that Freddie has done this wicked deed, must he not now live with his guilt? For how is he to tell Jim and deny the love they have shared for so many years? Can he only hope that if he is to fall upon the sword and confess his wrongs that Jim might see how Freddie wholly devoted himself to being a tender lover all these years, that Jim might decide it is easier to keep him then to turn him away and wander this world alone until he can find another?

Grey is starting to grow at Jim's temple and Freddie knows that if he is to continue to live this lie he must use more of his magic to change his form. Yet long has he stopped using his magic, kept it hidden and locked away in a trunk, only to be taken out when there is dire need and Roger is unable. Long has he let his curse upon Jim be passive in his life, to take such action, direct action for it, it is too much. Truly it must be the lightest of load compare to the lie he carries every day, yet this single drop will break the levees. He just can't- he can't do it, he can't do it to Jim, to the man he loves more than anything.

He cannot think that Jim will not be angry at him, and he knows that Jim will have that right and so he prepares himself and says his goodbyes, though covertly as to not be stopped, to his friends throughout this struggle of rebalancing power. He knows his actions will cause memories that will linger and so he does not do it in their home where Jim might still like to live, instead asking for his husband to meet him in the fallow land between the town and forest, between the mortal and the supernatural.

Jim comes and if he is surprised to find his love in the circle of woven buttercups, he is good enough not to say anything but to smile wryly. Freddie fears it may be the last smile he will ever see from Jim and so looks intently. He fears he will be weak and will return to see Jim, not in this form of course that would be cruel, but as a bumblebee on his gorgeous flowers or a stray cat looking for some warmth, but he doesn't know if Jim will ever be as happy as he is right now, yet Freddie will deny him his choices no longer. "Please sit."

"What is it my love? You sound so serious, you look so grave, what has happened?" Jim does more than sit in this flower circle, simple magic that ensures that none will overhear, he cuddles up to his spouse and runs gently but firm circles on his back, comforting and caring to the end.

Freddie tries his best to disentangle himself from Jim for he does not want to feel that hands grow still and unmoving when Freddie tells him the truth. Freddie speaks slowly and quietly but unhaltingly as he unspins his yarn. "While I answer to Freddie, and in truth consider it my name, my actual name is Mercury. I want you to know this." He looks up and Jim looks as kind and caring as ever, ready to forgive any harm as though Freddie might be a mortal criminal, hiding his identity.

"And I want you to remember it for it has power over me. It has power over me for I am a fairy." He does not look up but rather plows on. "I was born of magic and have lived countless lifetimes. Rarely did I venture out of the otherworld and rarely did I meet mortals, but when your ancestors began to destroy our forest we were encouraged to head out and cause mischief, but too many caused too much and so me and-" Freddie touches his lips, "You have every right to be angry with me and the lies I have told but I cannot tell you his name of power.

Regardless, we sought to help the morals and so we took humans forms and found out your ills as to best help, bless and heal as needed. When you wanted fertile land so you were blessed, when the Deacons wanted children so they were blessed, never did the lady miscarry, never did an infant succumb to the fever, truly we went to help. But then-" That makes it sounds like it's Jim's fault. "Then you told me that the only woe in your life was loneliness and that you sought only more for love. So I-"

Freddie can't stop the tears and again Jim goes to comfort him but this time Freddie is too weak to shrug off these arms of comfort. "Freddie I-"

"No, no," Freddie dashes furiously at his eyes and tries to distance himself again but as the flower ring traps others out so does it trap him in. "You don't understand I bewitched you!"

It is not fear, horror or even rage that grows on Jim's face, he is as sympathetic as ever as he holds onto Freddie's hands, "Oh? Did you not love me truly?"

"I did, I did. That's why I did it to you. I couldn't stand to see you love another and I- I'm so sorry," he has nothing left in him but sobs and Jim is good enough to take him into his arms and cradle him against his breast.

"And have you taken this blessing off of me?" Jim asks without rebuke.

Freddie shakes his head all the more desperately, "I could not undo it unless you knew of its existence. I will do so now." Freddie extends his hand and all that was done by the dead of night is undone by the light of midday. There is no sign, no glow, no mark that his magic has worked, which means it might not have. "I- I swear by my name that I am trying. Long has it been since I have used my magic but I thought I still had enough to-"

"Listen to me Freddie," Jim says as he takes again hold of Freddie's extended hand.

"No, no, I don't understand why it's not working!" The tears are like a river and he can feel his magic like snakes beneath his skin.

"Please just listen, I am witch blessed."

It is as though a wet blanket is thrown over Freddie and he grows still and unmoving. It is as though even his heart does not pound in his chest.

"When I was an infant, my parents had be blessed by a witch and bathed in iron water and thus I am immune to all Fae magic, I always have been." He leans forward to wrap Freddie into a tight embrace, "Our love? It has always been real." He kisses their intertwined hands before looking back up at the fairy, "And it always will be?"

**Author's Note:**

> for the prompt: “In sickness and in health, remember?”


End file.
